


Merging worlds

by noiresetoiles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiance Exploration, Drabble, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiresetoiles/pseuds/noiresetoiles
Summary: Certitudes can vanish, the world can get odd. But it can only take two words and a gaze to bring everything back, with a new knowledge in hand.





	Merging worlds

  
  
They faced each other, looking into one another's eyes without saying anything.  
  
People walked peacefully, irrigating the sidewalk, spilling and rolling unceasingly. They glided around the poles of the street, going on with the triviality of their lives and flowing away in mere seconds. The collection of grunts, mumbles, coughs, even pings from phones and loud music filtering through headphones, filled up the empty spaces and diffused marvelously. The ground rumbled a bit as cars came and went. The wind blowed gently in the leaves of the trees around. The temperature was somewhat low, but bearable. And finally, the sun shined beautifully.  
  
As if it was _normal_.  
  
In the world of their eyes, however, the information sank in quickly.  
  
Fragmented remains of the life they thought they lived fell as they kept being motionless.  
Their silhouettes seemed to stand awkwardly in the scenery ; they didn't move but they wavered in it. The colors shifted even if the sun was still very bright. The wind continued blowing but whispered things. The chilliness of the morning was suddenly freezing. The ground felt hard beneath their feets. The sounds, that previously echoed, melted as one big static noise. The crowd, above everything, moved faster even if it kept its fluidity. It was a pletora of faces that merged in one monstruosity, unrecognizable. Spliting up before them, rejoining after they went past, it was as if their stillness didn't matter. The pair became just a mere obstacle in the stream, another pole in the course of this _mass_ that just worked around it without paying any mind.  
  
An abnormality in a buzzing, bizarre, grotesque picture that they knew, but didn't as well.  
Crumbs was the certainty that they had mere minutes ago. Their eyes the only anchor to sanity. Uncertainty and uneasiness could consumed them, devour their souls, and to prevent their brains from spinning too far something had to be done. And quickly.  
  
"Chibi." Mikasa started, the word loud in the silence of their alienation.  
  
"Brat." Levi answered almost immediately.  
  
Those nicknames made utter sens at that moment. The quickest, simplest way to to quell the leaking of absurdity. The stupidity of such words brought normality, as well as a mark of this _past_. A perfect confirmation that they both grasped the situation they found themselves in, when they saw their respective faces in the avenue. They could feel calm again, allowing the weird echo in their brain to become mesmerizing. Everything finally overlaped. _It was alright_. The distorted perception untwisted and illusions went away. Still very indifferent passerbies had their lovely visages again, they could enumerate the different sounds once more, the wind lost its surnatural nature, the ground melted, and the big shiny orb above smiled upon them. It was different, true, but they had gained a new _knowledge_. It felt incredibly sweet and reassuring to not be lost, to understand.  
  
Merging worlds and memories.  
  
The faintest smirk on his features and a subtle smile on hers, they weren't afraid anymore.  
Because they had found each other, in this new life.  
_That was all that mattered._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a vocabulary challenge and ambiance exploration, so not much romance. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless !  
> If you spot any mistakes or have any advices, feel free to tell me, I'd be glad to hear them/correct anything.


End file.
